


The Wolf and His Lamb

by Lupy180



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Prompt: I would like to request reader is a member of Scott’s pack, she heals Deucalion’s eyes and restores his sight. They become friends and fall in love. Filled with snark and fluff and all that stuff.





	The Wolf and His Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: snarky comments, little blood, fluff, smut, reader isn’t human, snuggles at the end, lyrics to the song kiss me by Ed Sheeran, and seriously long oneshot

Being part of a pact was new to you so you had some things to get used to. You were always a loner because you were different and strange things always happened to you. First of all, you started seeing colors around people, as if it was their emotions. Then you started feeling their emotions at the age of 12. By 13 you discovered that you somehow controlled a fellow classmate’s emotions. Then there was that strange time where you had felt your bones shift in your skin. It was only for a second but it petrified you. Surely normal people didn’t have that happen to them.

Then one day your aging slowed down a ridiculous amount. You even had to stay back a few years and move to a few schools, otherwise you would graduated looking like a 13 year old. Your mom never cared to explain anything from you but she realized you were different too and just basically avoided you, secretly deeming you a freak. Then you met Scott Mcall and when you saw how vibrant and different his colors were you begged for his help. He was different too, an alpha werewolf. He accepted you into his pack and helped you discover that you weren’t human at all. You were an addonexus.

It scared you and for the longest time you considered yourself a monster because being an addonexus meant that you could actually use your bones as weapons and control people’s emotions. Among all crazy things you learned you could heal wounds but learning that was harder than all your midterms put together. But the good thing was that when Scott accepted you in his pack you had your own supernatural family that didn’t look at you like a freak.

However, being part of a pack had its ups and downs. Upside was you weren’t alone anymore. Downside was when someone targeted the pack, they targeted you but you weren’t worried about that because as an addonexus, you were very strong and didn’t get hurt easily.

So it was easy for you not to get scared when the alpha pack targeted you alone in the girls locker room. You didn’t notice it at first until you sensed their powers swarming you. Then you heard a loud growl come from behind you. You turned around to see a female with long brunette hair, red glowing eyes, and she was… Shoeless? Your Y/E/C eyes traveled down to her feet where you raised your eyebrows and folded your arms over your chest.

“Wow, when’s the last time you had a pedicure? I mean those things look scary and very unattractive. I’m sure Lydia could help you with a few contacts if you wanna get them taken care of.”

The female alpha tilted her head, appalled by your snarky remark. She was angry, you could see the colors around her shift dramatically to a deep crimson. Another presence entered the room. Whoever it was had a much calmer demeanor, you could see the room illuminate with a light blue and purple. There was a quiet clicking sound and then you saw a man with sunglasses come out from a corner. You saw a black aura outline his figure and for the first time in years you felt something inside you shift and it wasn’t your bones. He was the Alpha of the alpha pack. You could see it in his soul.

“Bold little thing, aren’t you?” The man asked as he walked towards you and the female alpha.

Another loud growl came from your sides. The alpha twins. Of course they would be there too. You held your hands up.

“Easy Thing 1 and Thing 2, if I wanted to leave I would have done it a long time ago.” You sneered.

Deucalion held up his hand and the twins stepped back to give you a little bit of space. You looked back at the eldest wolf with dirty blonde hair and stayed still. It wasn’t that you were afraid, they couldn’t hurt you that much. You just wanted to get the conversation over with.

“Why, of all people are you here?” You asked.

“Just to have a brief discussion. I’m guessing by the way your acting you already know who I am.”

“Deucalion.” You guessed.

Deucalion smiled a proud smile. “Good to know beauty and brains still exists in this world.”

You ignored his comment. “So this brief discussion, what is it about?”

“It has been brought to my attention that you possess a certain ability that someone such as me could make good use of.”

“Which would be?” You asked as you peeked over to the other alphas.

“Deucalion removed his sunglasses and you became struck with awe and pain. His eyes were beautiful even though you could clearly see the damage that was done to them. The bright pink that circled his clouded his iris made you guess that he became blind by someone or something stabbing him in the eyes. A painful experience you didn’t want to imagine.

“You want me to heal your eyes. Why would I want to give you another advantage over me and my friends?” You asked.

“I know nothing is ever free in life, but I am willing to offer something you really would appreciate. Scott’s safety. We both know the real reason why I’m in Beacon Hills. If you heal my eyes and restores my sight I give you my word we will not lay a finger on Scott’s head.”

You stayed quiet and considered his offer. Your eyes watched as the colors around him swirled. Even though he was considered the bad guy, you thought of him as the necessary evil. If helping him meant saving Scott’s life then you would be more than happy to do so. He was like family to you and because he didn’t act like you were you appreciated him.

“Oh I would love to do it but healing isn’t a walk in the park. I don’t even know how to do it.” You confessed.

“I’m sure you can learn.” He retorted.

You let out a sigh. “Okay so how is that gonna work?” You asked.

“Come with me and I’ll be glad to help you learn.” Deucalion replied.

“Wait, Scott’s going to know I’m missing and come looking for me. What if he finds out I’m with you?”

Deucalion gave off a smirk. “You’ll think of something.”

That wasn’t the answer you were hoping for but if you could save Scott’s life you were all for it. So you drew in a deep breath and nodded your head while whispering a quiet “okay” to him. He held out his hand to you but you held up your finger.

“But if you go back on your word, I will make sure to take your sight away again.” You threatened.

Deucalion kept a smile on his face. “I admire your courage Y/N.”

He used his red cane to reel you closer to him so he could hold your arm in his. Just as Deucalion had said he taken you to his apartment where he immediately began helping you learn about healing. It had taken longer than the both you realized. Deucalion had cut himself multiple times and no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t do it. Then over the course of time you actually began to grow a soft spot for the demon wolf. Maybe it was the side conversations you had. The way he always spoke in such an intelligent manner or the way he showed you quite a lot of respect.

Then within that one week you spent with him that soft spot managed to turn into feelings. The first time you felt it the feelings actually caught you off guard. You were standing in his kitchen in one of his large shirts and a pair of Kali’s black pants. He used a knife to cut himself on the arm, deep enough to show the bone.

“Put your hands over it and concentrate. Don’t have any doubt in your mind. If you think you can’t do it you probably won’t be able to. But if you believe you can, I bet you will.” He held out his bleeding arm for you.

You placed your hands over the big wound and closed your eyes. Just as he instructed you concentrated on healing him and you told yourself quietly that you could heal him. That you would heal him. Then an image of him healing flashed in your mind and you felt your veins turn cold. Something really cold touched the palm of your hands.

“Y/N, it’s healed. You did it.” He commented.

You opened your eyes and pulled your hands from his arm. The cut was gone… Healed just like he said. A proud smile cracked on your lips and you let out a little chuckle in excitement. But your moment of victory was quickly taken from you when your head suddenly got a little light headed and your legs gave out from beneath you. Your last hope was to grab a hold of Deucalion’s black v-neck shirt.

The two of you fell to the tiled floor with Deucalion landing on his ass and you landing in his lap. Your body was full of exhaustion, you were trembling and too weak even try to move.

“Sorry.” You whispered.

“Don’t be, it’s not everyday I get to have a beautiful woman sitting on my lap.”

When he made that comment your cheeks redden, you realized you had feelings for him. It was like a warmth settling in your chest, something you never felt before and it hit you like a goddamn tsunami. Whether it was from you healing or you understanding that you were falling for the enemy you blacked out. When you finally gained your conscious back you noticed you were on the couch with a blanket draping over your body. Deucalion was right in front of you, sitting in a chair and though he couldn’t see you it was obvious he was waiting for you to wake up.

After a quick conversation Deucalion had come to the conclusion that when you healed him it had taken all your strength. He insisted that you had something to eat and and had some more rest before attempting to bring back his sight. His concern for you only made your feelings grow deeper. He wasn’t acting like he wanted to use you and throw you away. He was treating you as if you were his friend.

As much as you wanted to act like you were fine you couldn’t. Your eyelids were heavy and your whole body felt like pressure was squishing you. It actually hurt to move maybe if you got hit by a car it wouldn’t have hurt as bad. So you did as the alpha said. You fell right back into a deep sleep and when you were finally able to move again you had a snack of fresh fruit and then treated yourself to a nice hot shower.

Once again you put on a pair of Kali’s black jeans and a black belly shirt that was actually a little big on you. When you entered the living room you saw Deucalion sitting on his chair, patient as can be. Your eyes went to his beautifully blonde hair and then traveled to his face where his age was starting to show. It was a sight you surprisingly enjoyed so you just stood in your spot staring at the gorgeous alpha, secretly wanting him. His thin tan sweater fit his body well you could see just how nice of a body he really had. His jeans weren’t too tight or too loose. But on him, anything looked perfect.

“Y/N, is there something bothering you?” Deucalion asked.

Your first instinct was to say no but you already knew he could hear when you lied, he wasn’t stupid. So you did the only thing that you could do. You changed the subject.

“I want to try to heal your eyes today. Are you alright with that?” You questioned. 

“You feel good enough for that?” Deucalion sounded sincerely concerned.

You nodded your head and answered with assurity. “Yes, I feel fine but I don’t know if this will work because your eyes are already healed technically. I don’t know if my powers can do something that phenomenal but I’m willing to try.”

Deucalion tapped his foot and looked right at you with his smokey eyes. It was strange how you could see emotions in the blind man’s eyes.

“Self doubt will kill more of your dreams than failure ever will. Confidence, Y/N you need to find more of it because I know just how extraordinary you are. You can do it and I bet you will.”

His words gave you plenty of courage. So you grabbed a kitchen chair and placed it in front of Deucalion. Last time you used your healing powers you fainted on the enemy’s lap and you didn’t want to do that again (not that you minded it). You licked your lips as you stood in front of him and held your hands out in front of you.

“Okay, I’m gonna tilt your head up. Sorry if my hands feel a little cold.”

Deucalion didn’t reply, he just let you cup his face and point his face up to you. It was hard not to kiss him but you couldn’t do it. You forced your hands to hover over his eyes and you began to think about him seeing again. That familiar cold feeling flowed through your veins and gathered to your palms. You didn’t even close your eyes, you watched as a light travels from your palms to his eyes. His eyes slowly started to turn blue and the grey smokey color was slowly swallowed up by the beautiful blue.

He blinked rapidly and started to look all around you. When his eyes landed on you he didn’t say anything, he was just staring at you. Your head began to tingle and lighten. Just as before a wave of fatigue hit you and you stumbled to the chair. Deucalion rushed to you and held onto you before you fell to the ground. You panted for breath and fought your heavy eyelids to look into his eyes.

“You can see?” You asked.

He smiled at you and your heart practically glowed. “I can see you Y/N. I can see you.”

You couldn’t really understand what he meant but you were too tired to figure out what it meant. Your eyes rolled and you gave in to the sleep. It didn’t knock you into a deep sleep like the first time, it just put you in a light sleep. You felt him hoist you in his arms and you could have sworn he said something like “Thank you Y/N, thank you.”

The feeling of him all around you made sparks of excitement burst through your body. You opened your eyes as he placed you on the couch and suddenly just as fast as the fatigue came, it disappeared. Something happened, something made you get your energy back and when Deucalion’s eyes met yours you had a feeling it had to do with him somehow.

He had a questionable look on his face. “How are you feeling? I don’t know if you’re supposed to be so pale but you don’t have much color in your cheeks.” Deucalion pointed out as he ran a finger down your cheek.

You felt heat flush to your cheeks and your heart race as he looked down at you with a smile. The two of you kept still, eyes just looking into each other. There was soft music playing on the radio.

“I’m feeling better. Thank you.” You answered him as you sat up.

“So soon? Last time you were in a deep sleep for hours.” Deucalion questioned.

You nodded your head. “I kind of think you pulled me out of it.”

Deucalion held his hand out and you took it. He brought you close to him and held you with one of his hands holding yours and the other on your waist. You looked at him with confusion. Was he trying to dance with you?

“Deucalion,what are you doing?” You asked.

“I’m watching you as we dance. Sort of like a celebration.” He answered.

Settle down with meC

over me up

Cuddle me in

 

A man’s voice began to play on the stereo as a slow guitar beat started. You held one hand on his shoulder while the other stayed in his.

 

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

 

“I’m still unsure why we are doing this.” You admitted.

“Because something very big has happened.” He replied.

You kept your glance in his eyes unsure of why he was dancing with you. Yes, something big happened, he got his sight back, but why did he insist on being with you? Why wasn’t he going out and exploring the sights that were stolen from him.

 

And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet

And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now

 

“Okay so you got your sight back. I’m glad it worked, but why aren’t you out enjoying the sights of the night or of people you haven’t gotten to see?” You questioned.

“Because while I may have a whole world to see, I want to enjoy the beautiful sight in front of me.” He answered as he slowly spun you around and brought you back to his chest.

You kept a good hold on his hand and you felt fire grow inside you. You were enjoying the warmth of having his body so close to yours and the smell of his cashmere sweater.

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

 

“On top of the sight that I am already enjoying, let’s not forget about your accomplishment. You learned to heal, you brought back my sight. Y/N, you did it.”

You enjoyed the feeling that illuminated your body from his words. He sounded like he appreciated you and that didn’t happen. People didn’t appreciate you, your mom didn’t appreciate you and boys certainly didn’t appreciate you. Most of the time because you didn’t let them because deep down you knew you weren’t normal, you weren’t human. And if they ever found out they would look at you like you were a monster but not Deucalion. He knew what you were and yet he was looking at you as if you were a goddess.

“Why are you being so nice to me? It’s not like you’re obligated to. We’re not friends.”

“To be honest with you, I wouldn’t mind being your friend or something more.” Something flashed in his eyes and you couldn’t put your finger on it but it sent an electric bolt right to your core.

 

Settle down with me

And I’ll be your safety

You’ll be my lady

 

You shook your head, unable to believe his words. Someone as handsome and smart as him couldn’t like you. If he ever saw you when your bones shifted inside you he would probably run away with his tail tucked between his legs.

“That’s not funny.” You whispered.

He raised his eyebrows. “Am I laughing?” He asked in all seriousness.

 

I was made to keep your body warm

But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

 

“No, but I’m having trouble understanding why your saying those things to me. I’m not human and I’m not even a wolf.”

“So?” Deucalion asked.

The way he was acting only fed the heat that was slowly growing between your legs. He was treating you like you were normal like you were an actual being with feelings and that almost made you cry cause you weren’t used to that.

“It doesn’t matter what you are Y/N, I like your company. I like holding you this close to me and the way you smell. Now with my eyes completely healed I get to enjoy the sight of you.”

 

Oh no

My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I’m falling for your eyes but they don’t know me yet

And with this feeling I’ll forget

I’m in love now

 

“A wolf and an addonexus, do you know how crazy that sounds?” You remained reluctant to believing him.

“Y/N, you’re strong, you’re beautiful, you don’t get hurt easily, and I am very well what you are. I still don’t care because I see somewhere deep down inside you, you’re a leader too and that’s who I want. You. I’m fine with who you are as long as you feel the same about me.”

His words were almost as melting as the feeling of his hand on your waist. You couldn’t have wanted him more.

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

 

Out of habit you searched your thoughts to find any kind of lie. You were petrified. All your life no one saw the real you and wanted you like Deucalion so you were nervous and you didn’t know what being with Deucalion would do.

“I’m 17?” You tried lying but when it came out more like a question Deucalion smiled.

“23 actually.”

For the first time in a while you cracked a smile and felt good about yourself.

 

Yeah I’ve been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that’s how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

 

Deucalion pushed you away from him and twirled you right back into chest. Your lips connected without either of you even trying as if it was a natural reaction. His hand released yours and went to your waist. You held onto the back of his neck and allowed his tongue in your mouth. It felt good, better than your first kiss. Your body could have glowed from the warmth that was filling you up.

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be love

You wanna be love

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We’re falling in love

 

You jumped on Deucalion and wrapped your legs around his waist. He moved his hands to your legs and walked to the kitchen counter without breaking kiss. He placed you on the counter and lifted his sweater over his head and then his black shirt. You copied his movements and started unbuttoning your jeans. Before you could even struggle to get them off he grabbed ahold of the waistband and slid them down to your ankles. With just a kick of your feet they came off, allowing you to open your legs to him again. Between more harsh and needy kisses you reached down and unbuckled his belt. You could feel his erection prodding at the top of his jeans, begging to be released.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Are you sure you want to do this now?” He asked.

“Yes, here and now.” You answered quickly.

He let his pants fall to his ankles and pulled his boxers down. In one swift motion he pressed his erection at your entrance and sheathed himself inside you. You felt your walls stretch to his size and God was he big. His hand cradled the back of your head and grabbed ahold of your Y/H/C hair while he used the other to grip your thigh. You kissed him again and let out muffled moans as he continued to thrust inside of you.

When he leaned forward and pushed your back to the surface of the counter a few things tumbled to the floor. Deucalion paid no mind to it as he was busy pressing kisses into your neck and chest. You rolled your hips to his rhythm and dug your nails into the flesh of his back. He didn’t even flinch, he just kept going, pressing himself inside you.

“Y/N, you feel so divine.” He whispered.

Your legs trembled and your whole body quivered as he moved his hips in a circular motion to hit that one famous spot that made your toes curl. Then he did it again and you couldn’t help the cry of pleasure that erupted from your lips. Suddenly you felt knots growing in your stomach and you felt them tightening. Your walls tightened around his erection and you felt your whole body tremble.

A warm glow slowly traveled to your v-area and you felt those knots snap in your gut. Then everything tightened, your vision flashed white, and you thought you almost couldn’t breathe as your orgasm sent waves of pleasure crashing down on you. Deucalion let out a quiet growl and thrusted inside you one more time. He pressed his head into your shoulder and then trembled. You felt his orgasm spill inside you and it filled you with a sense of warmth.

You both remained still until he pulled himself out of you. He started to get dressed and you slid off the counter. You found it hard to stand and your legs felt like Jell-O.

“Do you know what you’re going to tell Scott?” He asked.

You shook your head. “I’ll think of something.”

“Will you be alright?” He sounded concerned.

You turned to him as you pulled Kali’s shirt over your head. “I’ll manage. I always do.”

He placed a palm over your cheek and looked in your eyes. “Stay the night and we can think of something to tell Scott together.”

You smiled and held onto his wrist, enjoying his caress. If you were a cat you would have purred. He leaned down and gave a quick peck to your lips.

“You know if I could , I would just keep you forever.”

“The wolf and his lamb.” You teased.

He chuckled and brought you close to him. You rested your head on his chest as he engulfed you in his warm arms.

“Lamb or not, I just want you to be mine.” He whispered as he leaned his chin on the top of your head.

You snuggled the alpha and quietly thought that you wanted to be his too, more than anything else. And so the two of you remained in each other’s arms, content and happy.


End file.
